


[Podfic] Guilty Secrets

by Violetwylde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Coming Out, Double Penetration, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Post-Reichenbach, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sexual Self Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: John has a prostate exam and discovers something surprising about himself. Experimentation follows. Sherlock wants to help. They're in love. You know the drill.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Stolen from the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guilty Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858225) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



> Enormous thanks to Ellipsical for allowing me the honor of podficcing her amazing (and infamous) work! This has been a long time coming and I am thrilled to finally be sharing this with the world!


	2. Triage




	3. The Purloined Letter




	4. Want




	5. Forward




	6. Kiss




	7. Beeswing




	8. Completely




End file.
